One Hell of a Birthday Gift
by Younger Than the Soul
Summary: Leiana Grey has a very.....interesting birthday with Dean Winchester around. ONESHOT for NINJALALA


**This is a request for Ninjalala's birthday. Happy (late)17th Lala!**

**Takes place around the beginning of "The Light in Our Hearts" events. Contains some spoilers for the storyline. If you don't like spoilers, don't read. If you love a pissed of Sunstreaker and a cocky as hell Dean Winchester, you'll love this.**

* * *

Leiana Grey's life had drastically changed six years ago. During those years she had made many friends, gained an actual family...and even got a spark partner out of it. She didn't understand what exactly a spark partner was, but that lesson was learned a short while after she met Sunstreaker.

She had to admit, the sociopathic and very vain Autobot had won her heart. Not at first though. She disliked the golden Lamborghini very much when they first met. It was not until he had saved her and Jade's life in New Zealand that Leiana began to have feelings for the giant alien narcissist.

Six years later, not much had changed. Everyone could easily stay in contact, thanks to Wheeljack and Skyfire's miniature transwarp technology.

Very few Decepticons had been sighted for the past three years. This did not mean that the Autobots had put their guard down, security had only grown more strict over time.

Besides that, life had gone by smoothly...

Until a certain pair of brothers had shown up at the base.

The brothers Winchester were newer additions to the current Autobot family. At first no one minded them, they were originally just visiting the base under personal reasons. Over those few days the brothers had intoduced themselves to everyone. Sam, the younger and humorlessly taller brother, had been very polite to everyone. His older brother Dean on the other hand...

The young woman groaned at the memory of their first encounter.

_Leiana opened the refrigerator door and took a look inside. The poor girl had worked herself to starvation in preparation for finals. She bent down to get a better look at the bottom shelf. The air changed as she felt a sudden presence in the room. She turned her head around, brown curls falling over her shoulders. Standing by the doorway was Alie Kasich, the second shortest person in the base, and a total stranger. He was tall, over six feet, and very handsome. His dark blond hair was cut short and spiked up, and his eyes were green and....not staring at her face. She immediately stood up, blushing like crazy. The stranger smirked, something she was very familiar with. Alie smiled, trying to hold back her laughter, and pointed to the tall stranger. _

_"Lala, this is Dean Winchester, and Dean, this is Leiana Grey. Everyone here calls her Lala."_

_Hoping he had snapped out of his little trance, the young woman closed the refrigerator door and walked up him. She held out her hand to him._

_"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you...." Her brown eyes narrowed. He was looking down at her...just not her face. She pulled her hand away from him and pointed to her face. _

_"Hey, asshole, my face is up here!" she growled. Dean lifted his hand up and pointed to her very obvious cleavage. _

_"Yes, but your boobs are down there."_

_Leiana's jaw dropped as Alie began to howl with laughter._

Ever since then it had been nothing but flirting and mild sexual harassment. Dean never touched her or anything, but she had heard enough from him. There were several opportunites for her spark park partner to squish him, but he never caught the elder Winchester. She never complained to him about it, Leiana was a strong young woman. She didn't need her spark partner's help in this situation. For weeks he had made flirtatious comments about her body and attitude. Leiana hated it, not just for the harassment...

It was because he was EXACTLY like Sunstreaker.

He was handsome, cocky, loved to make her angry, and was obsessed with his paint job. Okay, it wasn't his own paint job, it was his car's. Dean could never have a girlfriend, he was more committed to his car than anything else.

Leiana looked at the mirror in frustration. Tomorrow was her birthday, and she was NOT excited. Every year something horrible happened on her birthday. Her parents would forget, a prank would be pulled on her, hell even a Decepticon attack. She knew this year was going to be the same as every previous one.

"Hey there"

The young Latina smiled and slowly turned around to face her spark partner. Sunstreaker leaned against the frame of the large doorway with his arms crossed, towering over her. His grin, albeit seeing it so many times, still made her blush. He knew this, which only made his grin wider. Leiana rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"Hey there yourself" she picked up her brush and pulled it through her brown curls. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed at her turning away. NO ONE turned away from his beauty. It was too stunning.

With a surprising amount of grace, for someone his size, he was able to manuver himself so that he was lying on his front. He rested his head on his arms and relaxed behind Leiana. She blinked and turned around to glare at her spark partner. His face was flat, and then he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed further while her lips tightened into a frown. It wasn't a look of anger, but of annoyance. Sunstreaker snorted before rolling his optics. The mech had been stared down by Megatron, he would not be intimidated by his spark partner.

This is where Sunstreaker made his mistake. He always forgot how easy it was to read thoughts between a spark bond. It went the same for the guardian bonds. Leiana's humorous look turned venemous.

"Oh reeeeaaaalllly?" she asked, rolling her r's while doing so. The intimidation that Sunstreaker had sworn he would never feel jumped at him like a fragging cobra. There was only one way out of this.

Do something adorable. Fast.

His golden hands shot up and covered his face, a very ineffective way of hiding. But it worked, because he heard a snort. He knew he was safe when he felt Leiana's hand on one of his massive fingers. "Your so lucky that your so fucking adorable."

His spark warmed when her head rested against one of his hands. Sunstreaker slowly shifted his other hand around her and helf her close. Nothing could possible ruin this moment.

"Hey Sunshine, your blocking the view with your lemondrop ass!"

Except for Dean Winchester.

The spark partners sighed with annoyance. Leiana lifted her head and tilted to the side to glare at Dean. Sunstreaker shifted his body to look behind his shoulder. Dean was leaning against the frame with his arm crossed and a smirk on his face....exactly like Sunstreaker. His grin faultered when he got a look at Leiana.

"Oh her top's on, never mind. Carry on then."

He walked out the door while whistling 'She's My Cherry Pie'. Leiana's jaw dropped while her face turned bright red. Sunstreaker's face was an unreadable mask. Her eyes widened when she heard some of his thoughts.

"Sunstreaker, no!"

He turned and looked back down a her. "What? Whhhyyy?" he whined. She rose an eyebrow.

"You can't do that, your an Autobot. Remember the Prime directive."

Gigantic black shoulders slumped. "Didn't you hear what he said-"

"Yes, and it's not the only time he's said something like that to me..." she muttered the last part. She froze when Sunstreaker stiffened. His optics started to brighten, from cerculean to sky blue.

"...what?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. She winced, he was mad. Before she could speak, he was already going through her memories. He never did this because he respected her privacy, but this time he found it necessary. The blue optics were nearly white when he was finished. He looked at her, and she flinched. Leiana knew that his anger wasn't directed towards her, but he was still very intimidating.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She gasped, he didn't sound angry at all. He sounded hurt. Before she could answer, he got up and turned around. The yellow warrior was out the door in mere seconds. This wasn't good.

Dean was a dead man.

* * *

Sam Winchester sat at the table, typing away at his laptop. Being the younger brother, he was forced to be the more responsible brother...it came with being a Winchester.

Their mission was to stay at the base and report any major activity from the Autobots to the military. He used to report everything throughly. That was until he actually became friends with them. Now his reports only had smaller things, such as weapons check and whatnot. Weapons check was easy, Sam just had to talk to Ironhide or Tony Stark.

Yeah....Tony Stark. He not only knew Tony Stark, but had a beer with a guy. On TV, he looked very charming and polite, but reality was completely different. was actually an asshole. A very likable asshole, but an asshole nonetheless.

Sam paused at the end of his report to take a swig from his beer. He set it down on a coaster and turned back to his writing. He suddenly twitched, and then saved his document immediately.

Something was happening to Dean. He knew this because Dean always got in trouble, Sam developed a sort of sense when it was about to happen. With his document saved, he closed the laptop and look up. Sure enough, Dean came sliding across the floor and running into the room.

"Hey Sam!" he shouted and ran past the table and to a closet. As soon as the door slammed shut, Sunstreaker came into the room. Sam nearly fell off his chair when the giant looked down at him. Sam tried to keep his gaze on Sunstreaker while shouting for Dean.

"Dean, what the HELL did you do now!?"

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed and he sneered at Sam. This made the man gulp.

"Oh, I can tell you what he did. He made a sexual comment towards Leiana, and he's going to pay."

Mike's head popped out of the entertainment area. "Are you serious? Dean's been doing that for months now!"

Sam hand smacked on his forehead, Dean was a greasy smear on the floor by now. Sunstreaker growled and lunged for the door that Dean was in. When he hit the wall, Dean's oh so famous girly scream was heard. Sunstreaker's fist slammed against the door, but all it did was dent the wall. From inside the closet, Dean was pushed back against the wall sweating bullets.

Mike looked at Sam and shrugged before going back into the entertainment room. When Sam turned back, Sunstreaker was sitting against the wall, optics dimmed.

_Oh no..._

To his horror, Sunstreaker's holoform was punching in the override code to the closet. Yes, the closet had a lock. It was used for military purposes and only personel knew the code. But Autobots knew the override code.

Okay only higher officers were allowed to use the override code, but Sunstreaker was one stealthy son of a bitch.

Dean's girly scream was heard once again when Sunstreaker's very large and muscled arm grabbed him by the collar. Dean was considered a pretty big guy compared to other people, more so when Sam wasn't standing next to him, but he was absolutely minuscule compared to the colossal size of Sunstreaker's holoform. The twins had ignored the advice of the other humans long ago when they chose the height of their holoforms. Instead of being 6'6" like they were supposed to, they ended up being a towering 7'3" instead. The excuse was to be more intimidating.

Yeah, and he had an IQ of 50....

It was 135 by the way.

"Winchester..." Sunstreaker growled menacingly, his perfectly white teeth were clenched and blue eyes blazing like fire. Without any effort whatsoever, he threw Dean across the room, aiming for the table. In less than a second Sam grabbed the laptop AND his beer before Dean slammed into the table. The elder brother groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. There was a whirr as Sunstreaker's holoform dissapeared and his true body stood up. The mech slammed his foot a few inches away from Dean's feet. And it was only a few inches because Dean pulled his legs away. Golden fists clenched as Sunstreaker's optics glared down menacingly at Dean. Sam was actually impressed he hadn't pissed himself by now.

"How _dare _you harass my Leiana like that. She's my **spark partner** for the love of Primus! Did you honestly think you were going to get away with harrassing her?!"

Dean's green eyes narrowed and he pointed up to the giant. "Hey! I wasn't _harrassing _her, I was just kiddin arou-"

"**_SHUT UP YOU _**_**PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIVING CREATURE!**_"

Miraculously, Dean shut his mouth. He wasn't affected by the insult, he heard worse in his life.

God must have been watching Dean that day, because a second later several mechs popped their head into the doorway.

Sam turned to see Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime himself standing at the doorway. The only mechs that could possible stop Sunstreaker from murdering his older brother.

Sam turned to see his brother look at the mechs, and then up to the ceiling. His eyes closed and he mouthed the few prayers he knew. Most likely "Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep" and "The Lord's Prayer". It was a good thing their uncle Bobby was a part time pastor.

Ironhide, already knowing what was going on, took his cannons out and pointed them to Sunstreaker. "Calm down youngling, I know your slagged off, but don't settle it like this."

Sunstreaker's optics lifted to the higher officers for a second and then back down at the human male at his feet. Several other heads popped up from the entertainment room to see what the hell was going on. Optimus took action immediately.

"Sunstreaker, calm down, you can settle this dispute with Mr. Winchester later...if you need to cool your processors down, then I suggest you take out your anger with the training drones."

Sunstreaker never lifted his optics and was silent for a long moment. Sam looked and dropped his jaw at the sight of Miles beginning to make bets on if Sunstreaker would squish his brother or not.

Sunstreaker's optics dimmed a bit, "That isn't necessary sir", his gaze never left Dean. The fact that Dean held his gaze was impressive.

Without another word or lifting his gaze from Dean, Sunstreaker sulked out of the room. Dean sighed in relief, but stopped when he heard Ratchet quote unquote "clear his throat".

He didn't even turn around when he asked "I'm in trouble, aren't I?".

Dean flinched when he heard Prowl's voice on the intercom. "More than you could possibly imagine."

"...oh son of a bitch."

* * *

Leiana's hand moved swiftly across the paper as she sketched out her new drawing. After seeing the look on Sunstreaker's face, she didn't feel like leaving her room. She had seen him pissed before, but never actually hurt. What she didn't understand was WHY he was hurt. Her answer would come shortly when she heard his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed softly and turned around to look at him. Already she could see the vivid memory of his attack on Dean. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Your going to ask me that NOW after THAT just happened?"

Suntreaker's face went from hurt to defensive. "....yes..."

Leiana rolled her eyes and walked up to him to pat his leg. "Sunstreaker, I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, it was because I wanted to handle it on my own. You of all people should know how much I hate asking for help."

Sunstreaker sat down and carefully picked his spark partner up to set her on his knee. Once balanced, she continued.

"I figured that I would be able to deal with Dean on my own. You know, just ignore it and hopefully he'll stop. But of course, he didn't. He's such an attention whore."

"....you mean like me?" Sunstreaker tilted his head to the side when she turned away. He grimaced when he had his little epiphany.

"...he and I are exactly alike, aren't we?"

"Yup."

His head dropped. He felt Leiana's tiny hand pat his knee. "It's alright, I like cocky assholes."

His optics lifted to glare at her. "So you like Dean?"

She blushed and shook her head. "NO! I mean, yeah I LIKE him....well sort of tolerate him. The one thing I hate is that he reminds me of you so much that it's difficult to be around him. But I will NEVER love anyone or anything like I love you."

Sunstreaker's spark blazed proudly inside of his chest. "Damn right you won't" he grinned and picked her up. She hugged the side of his face and gave him a peck on the cheek. Slowly, he set her down on the ground. She hopped off and turned around to find herself in his holoform's chest.

The kiss was intense, her whole being was put into it. Their bodies and souls were intertwining once more. They stopped when they heard someone's throat clear. Rose was standing at the doorway with a flat look and Jade was giggling next to her.

"If you don't mind us interrupting, we would like speak to Lala about something important."

Sunstreaker glared and damned the British girl to hell. He got a light smack from Leiana before she let go. She left her spark partner to wake his real body as she followed the two girls she concidered her sisters.

They led her through the enormous metal hallway. No one spoke, but Jade seemed to have a little skip in her step. Leiana's eyes narrowed. "Allright, what the hell is going on?"

The trio stopped in front of the entertainment area. Rose punched in the code next to the door. Apparently there was a Rock Band tournament that everyone was participating in and they needed all the concentration they could get. So the door was locked so no one could enter. She could hear the rock music behind the door.

The door opened to reveal nothing but darkness.

"What the hell?"

Leiana screeched when she was practically thrown into the room and jumped when the door shut behind her. Already she was in a defensive stance. "Okay guys, this isn't funny, what the fuck is going on?"

When the lights opened, she dropped her stance. In front of her was what appeared to be the entire base. The room was decorated with an assortment of streamers and balloons. A banner with the words "Happy B-day Bitch!" written in Alie's handwriting was hung on the wall.

Most girls would be crying at the sight, Leiana face palmed.

"That whole argument was a set up wasn't it?"

Sam Witwicky smiled sheepishly. "Well...actually it wasn't! We were originally going to have Wheeljack and Tony blow some stuff up to get you out, but the whole Sunstreaker thing worked out better."

Everyone else started cracking up. Leiana turned and glared at said mech in the corner. How he got over there before her without her even noticing was a a mystery. She smiled warmly at everyone.

"Thank you guys. I thought you all forgot about it."

Shannon shook her head. "Lala, we would NEVER forget your birthday. We're not Alie."

Without any emotion on her face, Alie flipped Shannon off. Leiana snorted and grinned.

"Well...not to complain, but where's the cake?"

She grew suspicious when everyone had very sinister looks in their eyes/optics for a second. She turned to Sunstreaker, who shrugged. Mikaela and Sideswipe dissapeared for a short moment and returned wheeling in a giant cake. Leiana rose an eyebrow and turned to Sunstreaker, his optics were still bright, and very suspicious. She looked around again.

"Wait a second.....where's Dean?!"

As if on cue, the top of the cake opened to reveal Dean Winchester with nothing but a banana hammock. He had whip cream on his head and chest. He was able to put a cherry on each of his whipped cream covered nipples.

On his banana hammock read "Happy Birthday Sexy!". The soldier struck a very lust-filled pose before blowing a kiss in her direction. Her face turned as red as Sideswipe.

"Happy Birthday to you, you hot tamale you."

Everyone began to snicker at the look on her face.

"**WINCHESTER**!!!" Sunstreaker roared from across the room. Never had Leiana seen one of her birthday cake run so fast in its short life.

* * *

**And this ends a very late one shot for NINJALALA. I wish I had updated it earlier, but I was lazy and not in the mood. Please ignore errors, I'm too lazy to go back and check for errors. So here you go NINJALALA!**


End file.
